Payasos silentes
by Iam.Bulletproof
Summary: Sus recuerdos, fugaces, estáticos, grabados a fuego en su memoria recorrían vertiginosamente la mente de Ron. No había vuelta atrás. Quería olvidar, quería recordar. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Extrañarte es decir poco cuando me siento sumido en la tétrica afonía que dejaste con tu partida.


¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, y mucho.

Bueno, esta pequeña (o no tanto, lo dejo a criterio de cada lector) viñeta se creó hace dos meses, pero recién ahora ve la luz. Sí, soy muy colgada, pero hice un curso de un mes en la facultad para adelantar una materia y, ¿qué creen? ¡Aprobé! Así que valió la pena posponer la publicación de esta historia. (Valió la pena perder, literalmente, un mes de mi vida estudiando.)

Bueno, en cuanto a la historia, no es muy feliz que digamos. La hice días después de haberme mudado. Supongo que expresa, de alguna forma extraña, la nostalgia que estaba procesando esos días. Es decir, estoy muy feliz de haberme mudado, pero uno siempre extraña algo del antiguo mundo que deja.

Así que, **advertencia: contenido no apto para depresivos**, no quiero que nadie se sienta triste después de leerlo.

Sin embargo, si son masoquistas, como yo, lo van a leer a propósito si están melancólicos, para deprimirse aún más.

Ya, los dejo en paz.

Acuérdense de comentar en el hermoso cuadrito que hay debajo de la historia contándome si les gustó o no. Todas las críticas respetuosas son aceptadas; en el caso contrario, si van a insultar, por favor, abstenerse de comentar.

¡Un beso grande y gracias por su tiempo!

* * *

**Payasos silentes.**

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado, meciendo sus piecitos, en la pequeña silla alta de madera que había pertenecido a cada miembro de los hermanos Weasley alguna lejana vez. Técnicamente, debería ser el lugar de Ginny, quien apenas llegaba con la barbilla a la mesa, pero ésta hacía rato que se negaba rotundamente a sentarse en ella, alegando ser una "chica grande". Por lo que su hermano un año mayor, quien sí llegaba a apoyar los codos en la mesa, se había apoderado nuevamente de su antiguo asiento. De alguna forma, le gustaba aquel lugar. Lo hacía sentirse importante, como un bebé. Un bebé es importante, todo el mundo le presta atención a un recién nacido. Y eso era lo que a él le hacía falta: atención.

Arthur le había hecho una pequeña modificación: había ensanchado el espacio entre el respaldo y la pequeña mesita (por más de que Molly se hubo negado rotundamente, diciéndole que Ron no era ningún bebé y que se podía sentar en una silla normal, como todos), porque su pequeño hijo, aunque delgado, había crecido tanto, que la primera vez que intentó subirse a ésta, se había atascado la cabeza y necesitó ayuda de su madre para sacarla (alegría de Fred y George).

Como iba diciendo, Ronald estaba tomando tranquilamente la leche en su trono, con un chocolate submarino a un lado. Claro que el chocolate no iba a tomar el papel de medio de transporte marítimo para navegar en aquel humeante océano lácteo, sino que se convirtió en un avión. Un avión color madera que volaba peligrosamente hacia la cabeza de una criatura pelirroja llamada Ronzilla, quien lo devoró en dos bocados.

El pequeño Ronnie, no satisfecho con el primer chocolate, tomó el segundo, y un tercero… Y un cuarto. Cuatro chocolates con leche. Hubieran sido ocho, pero no había más.

Mitsie lo miraba paciente a su lado. Esa pequeña bola de pelos y algodón era su fiel compañero, desde que tenía memoria.

Estaba próximo a quedar tuerto. El pequeño botón pendía peligrosamente de un fino hilo negro. Las costuras de sus dos patas estaban abiertas y podías ver el interior emergiendo de ellas. Ron quería arreglarlas, pero no sabía cómo. Él quería ese objeto de madera largo que tenían sus padres y sus dos hermanos mayores y que sacaba chispas y hacía cosas graciosas, pero no lo conseguía en ningún lado…

Había buscado por toda la casa, por el jardín, pero nada. Y no podía usar los de su familia, porque estaba prohibido.

- Mamá, ¿cuándo vas a poder arreglarle las patas a Mitsie? - Preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

- Cuando tenga tiempo. Esta semana ando corriendo, tengo que… - _Ando corriendo_. Ella siempre andaba corriendo para los demás, menos para él. Corría al callejón Diagon para comprarles las cosas de Hogwarts a sus hermanos mayores, corría a comprarle libros a Percy, corría por las travesuras de Fred y George y corría por los caprichos de Ginny. Y Ron… Ron podía esperar.

Terminó de un trago la leche que le quedaba y bajó con cierta dificultad de la silla. Se encaminó hacia el patio con su osito y se sentó en el pasto. Hacía un tibio día de otoño. El sol resplandecía fogosamente sobre sus cabellos rojizos, haciendo que éstos parecieran dorados al contacto de Febo. Sus anaranjadas pecas salpicadas por su blanquecina cara le daban aspecto de travieso. En lo absoluto, no lo era.

Aquel pequeño de cinco años no podía ser travieso. "Sí, mamá", "no, mamá" formaban parte de su vocablo diario. Siempre pedía permiso para tomar o hacer algo. Pero las continuas burlas de sus hermanos nocivamente idénticos le molestaba, y demasiado. Tenía ganas de correrlos y pegarles puñetazos, pero, él era uno, ellos dos. Jamás les ganaría.

Suspiró y comenzó a cortar trocitos de pasto.

- Ron, ¿por qué no desgnomizás el jardín? - Escuchó a su madre gritar desde la cocina. Con hastío, el pequeño se levantó, tomó a su peluche, y buscó a su alrededor por esos seres minúsculos con forma de papa y brazos de escarbadientes.

Encontró a un par cerca del árbol y se dirigió hacia allí. Los pequeños gnomos corrieron fuera de su alcance, pero, dos años de práctica le habían sido lo suficientemente instructivos como para atraparlos.

El primero intentó morderle los dedos, pero no logró hacerlo, ya que Ron le agarró por los pies y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron… Dos, tres metros, no lo supo.

El segundo, al haber visto la suerte que corrió su compañero, intentó huir por debajo del chico, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera torpemente sobre él. El pelirrojo lo tomó por la mitad del cuerpo y también lo lanzó.

Fred y George, quienes estaban intentando cazar doxys unos metros más allá de donde estaba Ron, recibieron con un golpe en la nuca cada uno, a los gnomos. Inmediatamente se dieron vuelta, buscando qué había sido la cosa que les había caído y por qué.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la causa, divisaron al pelirrojo buscando y arrojando más duendes, y subieron colina arriba, a su encuentro.

- ¿Te creés muy inteligente? - Preguntó George.

- Sí, Ronnie, ¿qué carajo te pasa? - Preguntó Fred. Con tan solo siete años, su vocabulario se asemejaba al de un adolescente. Claro, no se podría esperar otra cosa del admirador de Charlie Weasley, el que propinaba improperios cada vez que caía en sus trampas.

- ¿De qué hablan? - Dijo el incomprendido Ron.

- ¿Por qué nos tiraste estas cosas? - Inquirió Fred, mostrándole al desorientado duende que Ron le había arrojado.

- Yo… No sabía que estaban ahí. - Dijo, mirando al gnomo y luego a su hermano. - Perdón.

- ¿Perdón? Nos interrumpiste. Estábamos en plena caza de doxys con la varita de Bill y, de repente…

- No pueden usar eso, está prohibido.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse. - ¿Prohibido? - Dijo George. - Para nosotros nada está prohibido. Es más, cuanto menos quieran que hagamos algo, más lo vamos a hacer, ¿no, Fred?

- Exacto.

- Le voy a decir a mamá… - Comenzó Ron.

- Uuuy, el pequeño Ronnie nos va a acusar con mami, ¿cierto? - Preguntó Fred, maliciosamente. - _Cagón._

Cagón. No sabía lo que significaba, pero seguramente no sería nada agradable. Había escuchado antes a Charlie llamar por ese nombre a Bill, cuando éste último no quiso escapar con su hermano en plena noche con su escoba, por miedo a que los descubrieran. - Voy a decirle a mamá que me insultaste. - Acusó Ron, enojado.

Se dio la media vuelta, mientras Fred y George cacareaban burlándose de él. Comenzó andar rápido hacia La Madriguera, dejando a los dos hermanos detrás.

_Ojalá su peluche se convierta en araña, al muy soplón_, pensó Fred, maléficamente.

El osito de Ron comenzó a sacudirse. Temblaba. Ron se paró en seco y observó con horror cómo la tela marrón que servía de piel a Mitsie se rasgaba y salían ocho gruesas patas negras, peludas. _Como de araña_.

Intentó soltar a Mitsie, pero éste se había agarrado fuertemente de su brazo. El ojo que pendía del hilo se sacudía violentamente, el pequeño agitaba el brazo pero el osito lo tenía prisionero. Comenzó a gritar, a pedir por su madre.

Sólo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo, quien se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Oía a sus espaldas algo parecido a risas, pero no importaba. Sólo quería que Molly llegara pronto.

Escuchó la puerta del fondo de su casa golpearse a lo lejos y vislumbró una figura regordeta que caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Su visión se estaba haciendo más borrosa.

Lo último que recordaba de ese episodio, antes de desmayarse, fue una cabellera tupida y llameante bajo el sol.

Había sido el primer indicio mágico que danzaba centellante por las venas de Fred.

Había sido la última vez que Ronald Weasley había tenido un peluche.

Robarle la escoba a Charlie cuando mamá y papá y sus tres hermanos mayores no estaban en la casa había sido un acto deshonesto, pero, había valido la pena. Bueno, más o menos.

Fue su primer vuelo, y, seguramente, sería el último. En medio de su asombro, adrenalina y temor, había perdido completamente el control de la situación y el olmo que hubo plantado Arthur unos quince años atrás, no le había servido como señal de stop. Es más, el árbol había sido la pista de aterrizaje. Doloroso, ¿cierto?

Sí, doloroso… Dolorosos iban a ser los golpes de la escoba de su madre y de los puños de Charlie cuando se enterara. ¿A dónde había ido aquel chico que no hacía nada estúpido por miedo a decepcionar a sus padres? Ah, sí, se había ido por el sendero oscuro y chispeante de travesuras que ofrecían Fred y George.

Hacía como tres años que se había cansado de ser el nene de mamá y había querido probarles a sus hermanos de qué estaba hecho… Más o menos, porque, en realidad, él no era su cómplice. Él era más bien la víctima. Siempre caía en sus trampas.

Le infundaban ánimos para que hiciera cosas estúpidas y se hiciera cargo de ellas. Supuestamente, Fred y George lo habían aceptado como un igual, pero siempre terminaban traicionándolo. Incluso les creía cuando le decían que no lo volverían a hacer.

_Pura mierda._

Exactamente por eso había dejado de creerles, pero tampoco había vuelto a ser el soplón de la casa. Se había mantenido al margen de todos. Bueno, no de todos. Adoraba estar con su papá cuando volvía del trabajo, él jamás le retaba, ni le hacía a un lado.

Había sido el camarada de Ginny, hasta que a ésta le empezaron a gustar las andadas de los gemelos y ahora estaba siempre detrás suyo, como una compinche más.

Percy nunca le había llamado la atención, y anhelaba ser tan fuerte como Charlie y tan atractivo como Bill, pero éstos nunca le daban ni la hora, a menos que de gritarle se tratara.

Así que, se había armado del poco valor que poseía y se encaminó colina arriba, con la vieja escoba de carreras de su hermano, en un vano intento de superarlo algún día. Y, como todo el mundo sabe, las primeras veces son difíciles. Sólo que no había imaginado que ésta podía serlo tanto.

Había aterrizado en la superficie del tronco, justo donde se éste bifurca y comienzan las ramas. Su pecho había recibido el golpe de lleno. Intentó en vano agarrarse de algún lugar del árbol: sus dedos se deslizaron a causa del sudor y cayó, con escoba y todo, en un aterrizaje fugazmente borroso. Se sentó con esfuerzo y contempló sus brazos; tenía ramitas y hojas pegadas a la remera, al igual que su cabello, y, en su mano izquierda, la obra de arte: firmemente agarrada por un mango que se había partido a la mitad, estaba la escoba de Charlie.

El pequeño se olvidó del dolor que tenía en el pecho y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. _Charlie. Mamá. La escoba. Es cara. Me van a matar._

Ron se quedó allí, sentado sobre el pasto decorado con hojas, ramas y flores. Hubiera sido un paisaje hermoso: la brisa levantaba el aroma del nomeolvides, el pasto danzaba pacíficamente a su alrededor como algas submarinas, el sol descargaba arrogantemente los últimos esbozos de su resplandor, en un vano intento de sacarle crédito a la perlada luna, quien ahora se estaba haciendo más nítida, y él… _Qué tan complicadamente jodido estaba_.

Era lo peor que había hecho, sin dudas. Ni siquiera había sido tan grave cuando, en un intento de revelación, le había tirado, meses atrás, a George por la cabeza su zapatilla… Claro, si ésta hubiera dado en el blanco. Su hermano, rápido de reflejos, se había agachado a tiempo, por lo que la zapatilla siguió su libre camino hacia, nada más ni nada menos, que la ventana.

Los cristales habían caído en cascada como gotas que lanza una nube furiosa y descargaron en el suelo, provocando una orquesta de xilófonos. Y, en la lejanía, el habitual caminar enfurecido de Molly.

Sin embargo, esto… Estaba más allá que un ligero movimiento de varita y unas palabras inentendibles. Las escobas provenían de árboles mágicos, por lo tanto, no tenían reparo. Al igual que las varitas. Se rompe, no sirve. Se tira. No se arregla.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando, cuatro años atrás, aquel oso aracniforme le había retenido el brazo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Podía ir y decir la verdad, jurar mil veces que no volvería a suceder, limpiar la casa completa, pero… ¿Qué hay de los gritos, golpes y acusaciones? Ya le sobraba que Fred y George (y ahora Ginny) le recordaran a cada rato que era un estorbo y un inútil. Y esta era la prueba.

Bien, ya sabía lo que haría: nada. Actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, iría ahora mismo a colocar la escoba donde la encontró y nadie tenía por qué enterarse que el estúpido de Ronald había tratado de sobrevolar osadamente el olmo, a ver qué tan alto llegaba.

Se levantó cuidadosamente mirando para todos lados, en caso de que vinieran sus padres, o alguno de sus entrometidos hermanos, y bajó la colina hacia el garage. Las estrellas titilantes guiaban su camino, mientras un pincel etéreo teñía el cielo de azul marino y diminutos diamantes se incrustaban en él.

No había moros en la costa. No pudo creer su suerte; siempre lo descubrían haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo. Era como un karma, o algo así.

No encendió la luz del garage, para no llamar la atención, y se encaminó detrás del Ford Anglia turquesa. Dejó allí la escoba y salió cautelosamente, intentando no derribar nada a su paso.

Si alguien preguntaba, diría que había estado en… ¿Dónde? ¿Su habitación? Ya lo habrían buscado. _Vamos, Ron, se te tiene que ocurrir algo… _A ver…En el jardín. _No me digas… _Sí, sí, ya sé que es estúpido, pero ¿qué voy a decir? ¿En el garage? Vendrían a ver qué estaba haciendo y verían la escoba… _¿Dándole de comer a las gallinas?_ Las gallinas siempre tienen para comer, si no es maíz, son gusanos. _¿Entonces?_

Lo pensaría más tarde.

Entró a la cocina, por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Estaba oscura, nadie había encendido la luz.

Levantó la perilla.

- Lindo vuelo. - Dijo George, sobresaltando al muchacho. Lo habían estado esperando en la oscuridad. Pero, ¿cómo sabían?

- N-no entiendo de qué hablan… - Respondió Ron, descubierto post delito.

- Ya lo creo que sí sabés de qué hablamos. - Dijo Fred. En su vida había visto a los gemelos con semejantes sonrisas. Exceptuando la vez que tío abuelo Bilius les había traído dos bolsas llenas de chascos de una tienda llamada Zonko. Estaban en la gloria. - Impresionante demostración…

- Un vuelo fantástico…

- De primera liga, diría yo… - Agregó Fred.

- Serías un buen cazador, directo al arco… quiero decir: árbol. - Los gemelos empezaron a desternillarse de la risa.

- Lo que me gustaría saber, es qué pasó con la escoba… - Dijo Fred, luego de secarse las lágrimas que habían emanado sus ojos, poniendo sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre su barbilla, en un intento de parecer pensativo.

-Sí, Ronnie, ¿dónde está la escoba? - Preguntó George.

_Cagué._

- La e-escoba est-tá b-bien. - Tartamudeó el apelado.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó George. - Voy a contarte una pequeña historia: estábamos en la habitación de Charlie, aprovechando que no está, para ponerle granos en la cara y un tercer ojo a la foto de Maggie Faith, cuando vimos sobrevolar el prado, a una velocidad digna de admiración, a un idiota con cara de que se iba a mear de susto. Te vimos poner la misma expresión que aparece en esa pintura llamada El Grito antes de caer sobre el olmo, con escoba y todo. Y, realmente, ¿creés que pensamos que la escoba está bien?

- ¡Es en serio! - Gritó Ron, delatándose, obviamente. Era la amarga confesión que recitaba "está bien, lo hice pero no quiero admitirlo".

- Y, si vamos al garage, ¿la encontraremos en perfectas condiciones? - Preguntó Fred.

- No, bueno… No exactamente… - Comenzó Ron. Sus orejas estaban escarlata, sus manos se estrujaban nerviosamente bañadas en aquel perlado sudor. Era mejor no mentirles a Fred y George, la venganza sería doble. Y tampoco convenía delatarlos, eso sería aún peor. Los gemelos estaban adquiriendo cada vez más la contextura de Molly y Charlie: bajos, robustos y fuertes. Por más larguirucho y alto que Ron fuera, no le seducía la idea de pelear con ellos. - Emm, la escoba… Se… S-s…

- ¿Se…? - Inquirió George.

- Quebró un poquito. - Contestó tímidamente Ron, con el rostro escarlata.

- ¿Cómo es "un poquito"? - Inquirió Fred, luego de levantar las cejas sorprendido. Habían creído que la escoba había perdido algunas ramitas, no que se había quebrado.

- El mango por la mitad. - Finalizó Ron.

Los gemelos compusieron el mismo gesto que denominaban sonrisa... Y estaba muy lejos de ser una. Sí, superficialmente podría decirse que la mueca denotaba felicidad, pero esa felicidad era malévola. Costaba creer que dos niños de once años sintieran alegría a costa de la desgracia ajena. A costa de la desgracia de su pequeño hermano, a decir verdad.

- A mamá no le va a gustar… - Comenzó Fred.

- Sí, salió muy cara. - Siguió George, solemne.

- El sueldo de un mes. No quiero estar en tus calzones para enfrentarme a Charlie, cuando vuelva mañana de lo de Augustus Faith. - Agregó su gemelo.

- ¿Podrían parar? Ya es suficiente con la culpa que tengo. - Imploró el pequeño hermano.

- Hay otras formas de declararse salvaje, Ronald. Podías pasearte desnudo por la casa… - Dijo George.

- O contestarle mal a mamá, no bañarte, dejarte el pelo hasta los hombros… - Continuó Fred.

- O saltearte una comida, eso sería heroico de tu parte. - Rió George.

- O prenderle fuego el estudio a Percy, podríamos ayudar con eso… - Reflexionó Fred, mientras su gemelo asentía.

- Pero, ¿romperle la escoba a Charlie? Con lo fuerte que es y con lo que ama volar… La verdad, Ron, es que no sé qué pensar. - Dijo George.

- ¿En qué sentido? - Inquirió el chico.

- No sé si lo que hiciste fue un acto puro de anarquismo (con lo que te ganarías mis respetos) o si fue mera idiotez. Me inclino por lo segundo. - Comentó Fred. Los gemelos rieron y chocaron las manos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no le digan a nadie? - Imploró Ron.

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer? - Preguntó George.

- Cualquier cosa. - Contestó el pequeño.

- ¿Qué tal…? - Empezó George.

- Un juramento inquebrantable. - Dijeron ambos.

Ron tragó saliva. - ¿Qué pasa si no lo cumplo? - Preguntó, aunque dedujo la respuesta.

- Te morís. Tan simple como eso. - Dijo Fred. - No se quiebra, ni en vida, ni en muerte.

- ¿A cambio de su silencio? - Preguntó Ron.

- A cambio de nuestro silencio. - Contestaron ambos.

Ron meditó un momento. Esta, sin duda, era la extorsión a la que más lejos que habían llegado los gemelos. ¿Un juramento inquebrantable? Estaban de broma. Tenía que ser una maldita y jodida broma.

Examinó sus rostros. Excitación. Ansiedad. Una pizca de nerviosismo.

No estaban mintiendo. Era en serio.

Travesura. Eso era lo que expresaban sus caras. Y una muy importante.

Su pequeño bombeador sanguíneo se comprimió dolorosamente en su pecho, impidiendo que el preciado aire entrara en sus pulmones correctamente. Respiraba agitado.

- Está b-bien… Supongo. - Dijo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir? Tenía que estar de acuerdo, la venganza se la servirían como plato principal, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Y él caería, como lo hacía siempre.

Fred y George compusieron aquella maquiavélica sonrisa. George palmeó el hombro de Ron, mientras Fred decía: - Excelente, no sabíamos con quién probarlo.

- Estamos preparados hace tiempo, no te preocupes. - Dijo George. - Nada puede salir mal, a menos que no la cumplas claro…

- Pero la cumplirás, ¿verdad? - Inquirió Fred, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano.

- S-sí, en la medida que pue-pueda… - Contestó Ron, asustado.

- Excelente. - Dijo George.

- ¿Quién les enseñó a hacerla? - Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Tío abuelo Bilius, ¿quién más? - Respondió Fred.

- En una noche de borrachera. - Agregó su gemelo. - Estábamos ahí.

Ron asintió torpemente. - ¿Les hizo jurar algo?

- Lo intentó, pero no somos tan estúpidos… - Dijo George.

- No íbamos a cumplir. - Agregó Fred, sonriendo. - Nunca cumplimos.

- Bueno, basta de charla. Empecemos. - Propuso George. - Fred, ¿hago yo el hechizo o…?

- Mejor lo hago yo. -Respondió Fred. - Tengo miedo que te tiemble la mano de excitación. - Le sonrió. - Bueno, Ronnie, vas a darle tu mano derecha a George.

Ron extendió su nívea extremidad. El temblor producía que las casi imperceptibles pecas se asemejaran a las chispas que emite el fuego en su crepitar. George tomó la mano de su hermano con firmeza. Fred sacó una varita de su bolsillo trasero.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste? - Preguntó Ron.

- Charlie. - Contestó George. - Estaba tan entusiasmado para ir de su amigo, que la dejó en su habitación. De todas formas, tampoco puede hacer nada con ella hasta que cumpla diecisiete.

- Me pregunto si irá de Augustus porque es su amigo o para ver a su hermana… - Inquirió Fred. - Por algo tiene su foto debajo de la tabla de madera de su cama…

- Sí, le gusta. Charlie mirando a la tal Maggie se parece a Ron cuando mira una pieza especialmente grande de pastel. - Se burló George.

- Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, que es más importante. - Dijo Fred, sacudiendo la cabeza. Colocó la varita sobre las manos entrelazadas de sus hermanos. Carraspeó. - Ronald Bilius Weasley, - Ron se tensó. - ¿jurás que, a cambio de nuestro silencio, vas a correr con un taparrabos en las fiestas, cuando toda la familia esté en casa, gritando que te convertiste en el nuevo Tarzán de Gran Bretaña? - George emitió un ruidito nasal, y se tapó rápidamente la cara para no estallar en carcajadas.

¿Correr semidesnudo por la nieve? Sería la burla de la familia entera. Y Molly realmente iba a reprenderle por eso. Tal vez lo enviarían a San Mungo y lo internarían por tiempo indefinido.

- S-sí, j-juro. - Un cometa de fuego salió veloz de la varita de Charlie y se entrelazó sobre las manos de los Weasley.

- Genial… - Se asombraron los gemelos.

- ¿Y jurás vaciarte la botella de Wisky de Fuego con tío abuelo Bilius en Nochebuena? - Preguntó Fred.

- Sí, j-juro. - Pronunció Ron. Un segundo rayo entre rojizo y dorado salió de la varita de su hermano y se unió al primero. Tenía ganas de sacar la mano y terminar con todo eso. El calor era insoportable. Era como estar en las tinieblas del mismo Hades.

Creyó haber escuchado crujidos sobre el césped, pasos, pero no estaba seguro.

- ¿Y jurás regalarnos todos los chocolates que te den y admitir toda la culpa de nuestras travesuras? - Preguntó Fred apresuradamente, con los ojos encendidos.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y las voces se elevaban.

- Vamos, Ronnie… - Dijo George, apurando a su hermano.

- Percy no va a creer esto… ¡Diez tomos de la historia completa de la magia en Gran Bretaña! - Dijo Molly, contentísima. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la primera visión que tuvo el matrimonio fue de sus tres hijos, dos de ellos con las manos derechas entrelazadas, con dos serpientes efímeras que las envolvían, y el tercer chico con la varita en alto. Los tres con miradas de horror. - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO? - Gritó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Era la primera vez que los gemelos no pudieron escapar de las tundas de la escoba de su madre, porque su padre había colaborado para perseguirlos. Molly pasó por alto la explicación de George, de que Ron había partido en dos la escoba de Charlie y que por eso lo estaban extorsionando.

El pequeño Weasley se había ido a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa, producto del hecho de que había salido ileso de aquel problema. Su madre había tomado represalias contra los gemelos y se había comportado afectuosamente con él. Le había preparado incluso chocolatada con galletitas dulces.

- No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya. - Le dijo Fred aquella noche. Habían subido a la habitación de su hermano luego de la reprimenda para amenazarlo. - Le vamos a insistir a Charlie para que nos enseñe unos trucos en la escoba, y cuando la vea… - Pasó su dedo índice horizontalmente por su cuello. - Que duermas bien, bebito. - Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

A Ron le asaltó el pánico nuevamente. Esa noche no durmió.

Los recuerdos pasaban como ráfagas borrosas de colores, imágenes, sonidos. Ninguno se quedaba, todos transmutaban, se alteraban, se disolvían. Nada persistía.

Fred. Fred en todos lados.

Fred bajando las escaleras perezosamente. Fred espantando gnomos por el jardín. Fred apareciéndose a su espalda. Fred escuchando conversaciones indebidas con una cuerda de carne colgada al extremo de su oreja. Fred sonriendo maliciosamente. Fred encantando el Gran Comedor, llenándolo de chispas y dragones etéreos. Fred haciendo estragos en su habitación. Fred defendiéndolo de Malfoy.

Fred con George. A todas horas.

Fred escurriéndose por los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Fred haciendo probar sus productos a los de primer año. Fred estallando inodoros. Fred colgando un gnomo en la cima del árbol de Navidad. Fred debajo de los escombros del muro. Fred inerte. Vacío. Muerto.

Fred estaba muerto. Había pasado de ser una extensión corpórea de energía a formar parte del todo. De la nada.

Fred había dejado recuerdos, huecos. Risas silentes. Trampas invisibles. Memorias.

Memorias cada vez más lejanas, más irreales…

Qué irónica es la mente humana. ¿Por qué le llamamos memoria a algo que no sabemos si ocurrió o si es producto de uno mismo, de una ilusión? ¿Por qué decimos que es lo más preciado que tenemos, cuando en realidad no se graba por siempre, no imprime fragmentos exactos de la realidad?

El mundo es como un paisaje y la persona es la cámara que elige qué captar y cuándo. Nunca percibimos el todo, solo partes. El problema con nuestra foto es que va mutando. Los detalles se pierden, se alteran, se reemplazan. Algo que te parecía de un matiz en un momento, cambia por otro. Y eso no confunde en un principio, ¿no? Porque, en definitiva, uno lo crea. Pero, pasados los días, los meses, las horas, uno desea volver a ver aquella fotografía, pero ahora resulta borrosa, como si la estuviera viendo a través de una lente empañada. Se fuerza la vista, se entrecierra los ojos, y las cosas siguen sin encajar. ¿En verdad ocurrió aquello que estoy viendo?

Ahora, si uno cambia, incluso si crea sus recuerdos, ¿por qué duele cuando no se quiere sentir? ¿Por qué aparecen, como una película, imágenes que antes parecían olvidadas en momentos en los que lo que más deseamos hacer es estar en un cofre de madera?

¿Cómo se hace para no sentir más, para aliviar el dolor? ¿Hay algún remedio?

¿Cómo sabía él si lo que había vivido era verdad o no? ¿En realidad había muerto su hermano? ¿En realidad alguna vez había vivido? ¿Había vivido junto a él tantas cosas? ¿Por qué nunca había tenido un momento para conocerlo mejor? ¿Realmente Fred había sido así, o solo era una capa externa de sutil maldad delineada de travesuras, una coraza? ¿Qué había detrás de las bromas, detrás de los juegos, de las risas? ¿Quién había sido? ¿Quién no había sido?

Nadie se conoce a sí mismo del todo. Hay cosas que hicimos que no recordamos, a veces pareciera como si los que nos rodearan nos conocieran mejor que nosotros mismos. No nos mostramos igual con todo el mundo, siempre sabemos lo que decir y lo que callar depende con quién estemos. Nunca depositamos todo en una sola persona, siempre dejamos esbozos nuestros en los demás. Esbozos que no son necesariamente iguales. Como si los que nos rodean fueran cajones, y en cada uno de ellos dejamos algo distinto. Papeles, ropa, joyas, calzados, basura… Nunca dejamos todo en un mismo lugar, porque sería un caos, ¿no? No estaría ordenado, los cajones se estancarían, las piezas los entorpecerían, nos marearían.

Pero, hay cosas que nadie en el mundo sabe, solo nosotros. Como si tuviéramos un compartimiento secreto al que no acude nadie más: la esencia. Ahí mora quienes somos en realidad, nuestra personalidad, nuestras metas, nuestras motivaciones, nuestro dolor. Aquello por lo que vivimos y morimos, aquello que nos fortalece, aquello que nos golpea. Experiencias, recuerdos, personas, lugares, sentimientos… Cosas materiales e inmateriales, tangibles y efímeras, compactadas en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Aquello que nos hace lo que somos y que nadie jamás entendería. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos. Aquél lugar donde las preguntas son abundantes y las respuestas se pierden como una burbuja en el crepitante fuego.

Y está también ese pasillo que lleva a una dimensión desconocida: ¿quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy? ¿Realmente vivo? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Qué hago mientras duermo? ¿Cómo se maneja mi cuerpo sin la tiranía de mi mente? ¿Por qué no soy consciente de eso? ¿Cómo sé qué molécula usar para cada ocasión? ¿Por qué no tengo conciencia de cuánta sangre corre por mis venas, a cuánto van los latidos de mi corazón? ¿Cómo veo, cómo oigo, cómo huelo? ¿Qué es el sonido, qué son las imágenes? ¿Realmente es el mundo tal cual como lo veo? ¿Todos ven igual que yo? ¿Todos me ven como yo lo hago? ¿Todos son como yo los veo? ¿Qué hay detrás de cada máscara?

¿Tengo mi camino prescrito o lo voy creando yo? ¿Hay alguien detrás de todo esto, alguien que marque mis pasos, que cree mi vida? ¿Alguien que maneje mis actos como a una marioneta, tirando de los hilos? ¿O es todo obra mía y del azar?

Si yo delineo mi destino, ¿por qué me pasan cosas malas? ¿Por qué sufro cuando no quiero?

Y, si alguien está manejando todo desde algún lugar, ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué es tan cruel? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dejé de hacer?

¿Soy el protagonista o un extra en el libreto? ¿Son los que me rodean actores que confabulan en contra mío o son genuinos?

¿Por qué murió Fred?

¿Quién había sido y qué había dejado en él? ¿Qué había depositado en los demás? ¿Qué le había demostrado él mismo a Fred? ¿Qué había pensado en todo este tiempo de Ron?

¿Por qué no estaba? ¿Por qué no volvía? ¿Se podía? ¿Cuándo lo volvería a encontrar? ¿Qué hay más allá de esta realidad dolorosa?

¿Por qué Fred? ¿Por qué no otro? No había sido malo, no podía serlo. No se lo merecía, tenía buen corazón.

¿Por qué siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos, sus motivaciones? ¿Qué lo motivaba, por qué habría matado?

Miró el reloj. Las once treinta y cinco de la noche. Hacía tres días que no dormía bien. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse en su cama mirando al techo. Mirando los días pasar. Mirando cómo la luz entraba por la ventana y se escondía afanosamente de su vista. Ella también se iba.

Detrás de la ventana, el negro lienzo con esferas brillantes y un globo plateado lo miraban ausentes.

Tres golpes. No se molestó en abrir.

- ¿Ron? Sé que estás ahí. - Era ella, no podía ser otra. Hubiera corrido al primer llamado, pero esta vez no. No tenía fuerzas, no le importaba. El mundo podía reducirse a polvo, y a él le daba igual. - No podés estar ahí por siempre.

Entró. Escuchó sus pasos detrás de su espalda y sintió el colchón derretirse ligeramente bajo su peso.

Olía a canela. Su mano en su hombro. Se removió ligeramente debajo de su contacto.

En otro momento, habría muerto por tenerla ahí, en un lugar tan íntimo, tan suyo. Su habitación. Estaban solos. Había soñado con ese momento por años y ahora…

Su corazón se agitaba mientras el aroma a canela se infiltraba hasta las profundidades de sus pulmones, de su ser. Le bloqueaba la garganta, respiraba con dificultad. Toda una sorpresa, porque creía que él también había fallecido.

- No te hagas el dormido conmigo. - Dijo ella.

- No tengo ganas de estar con nadie. - Dijo con voz ronca. Hacía tres días que no hablaba y se extrañó del matiz pastoso y profundo de su voz.

- No hace falta que hables, pero no te podés recluir del mundo. Necesitás compañía. - Dijo ella, compasiva.

- No quiero estar con nadie. - Gruñó él.

- Eso es egoísta. Todos la estamos pasando muy mal, ¿sabés? Harry, yo… - Comenzó ella.

- ¡Ninguno de los dos tuvieron a nadie a quien perder! - Gritó. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no concebía escucharla hablando tan… tranquila. Se dio vuelta violentamente, enfrentándola. Y ahí estaba, fuerte, como siempre, a punto de quebrarse, pero se mantenía firme. No podía entender cómo lo hacía. - Tus padres no se murieron, están perfectamente a salvo en Australia. Los de Harry murieron cuando él tenía un año. No los recuerda. Ya no le afecta, ¿o sí?

- Sirius murió hace dos… - Comenzó levemente Hermione, con el orgullo herido.

- Ni siquiera lo había conocido bien, sólo se carteaba con él. ¡Lo vio un solo maldito verano! - Estalló. Se arrodilló en su cama. Quería romper todo, quería sacudirla por los hombros para que entendiera que él se quería morir, que estaba a un paso de hacerlo. Si no fuera porque era lo suficientemente cobarde, él se habría quitado la vida apenas había puesto un pie en aquella habitación días atrás.

- ¡ERA SU PADRINO, MALDITA SEA! - Ella también había colapsado y ese fue el punto de inflexión para que Ron se callara. Nunca la había escuchado gritar de aquella manera. - VIO A TODO EL QUE LE IMPORTABA MORIR HACE TRES DÍAS: LUPIN, TONKS, FRED… - El estómago de Ron se contrajo violentamente. - ¡TU FAMILIA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ SUFRIENDO! ¡PERDIERON A UN HIJO, A UN HERMANO! GEORGE PERDIÓ A SU GEMELO, ¡IDIOTA! Y LO ÚNICO QUE SUPISTE HACER FUE DARLES LA ESPALDA TODOS ESTOS DÍAS. ESTÁN PREOCUPADOS PORQUE NO TE VEN, ¡PIENSAN QUE SE SUICIDASTE, PERO TIENEN MIEDO DE VERIFICAR Y VER QUE PERDIERON OTRA VIDA! ¿TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? - Se había puesto de pie, sus rizos caían violentamente sobre su cara, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

George. George había perdido la mitad de su alma, no lo había considerado. Había un vacío en la cama contigua que tantos años habían compartido. Había un vacío en su interior. Aquella voz que siempre estaba allí ahora se había sumergido a un violento silencio. Todo el mundo de su hermano estaba silente. El mar salado al que se habían reducido sus ojos era una prueba de ello. George estaba muerto en vida.

Había estado tan absorto en su propio dolor, que jamás se puso a pensar en su hermano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sintió como algo indigno. Era tan… maldito como el ser que mató a Fred.

Respiraban entrecortadamente. Ella echaba electricidad por los ojos. De pronto, Ron saltó de la cama y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos y la atrajo hacia así. La besó. La besó con violencia, quería descargar toda la furia que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro como ácido. Se sentó en la cama sin separarse de su boca y la sentó sobre su regazo. Tomó fuertemente su cintura con una mano y la otra la colocó en su nuca. Eran como lava ardiente, a punto de explotar del volcán en una colisión de llameante magma.

Se separaron para tomar aire, agitados.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Estaban hechos un desastre. Las facciones del chico se suavizaron y bajó la vista.

- Perdón. - Murmuró, después de un minuto.

- Está bien. - Dijo ella.

- No, no tenía por qué gritarte. Lo hice porque no había descargado la mierda que tengo dentro, pero no tenías por qué ser el blanco. - Susurró. Levantó los ojos y miró sus labios hinchados. Tenía un pequeño corte y una gota de sangre pendía de éste. - Te cortaste el labio. - Ella se llevó un dedo para examinar el daño, pero él se lo apartó. Deslizó el pulgar sobre la lastimadura y se lo llevó a la boca.

Hermione depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama y lo atrajo hacia sí, acunándolo en su pecho. Ron rodeó sus brazos sobre el torso de la chica y acomodó su mejilla sobre el esternón. Escuchaba el pequeño tambor que repiqueteaba incesantemente debajo de aquella capa que lo protegía. Su cabeza subía y bajaba acompasadamente sobre la chica. Sin duda, era su almohada favorita.

- ¿Saben que estás acá? - Preguntó.

- Ajá. - Murmuró ella.

- ¿Y no se impusieron?

- ¿Ves a alguien tirando abajo la puerta para llevarme lejos y encerrarme en una torre? - Inquirió, divertida.

- No. - Sonrió. - ¿Cómo están?

- Cansados, abatidos y preocupados porque no bajás. -Dijo, suavemente.

El chico gruñó levemente. - ¿George cómo está?

- Está en su departamento encima de Sortilegios Weasley. - Dijo Hermione. - Envió una nota diciendo que estaba bien, que vendría un día de éstos. No dijo mucho más. Está procesando su duelo.

Ron suspiró. - ¿Y Harry?

- Abajo. Está viviendo acá. - El chico se sorprendió ligeramente. Las cosas que estaban pasando mientras que a él le pasaba el tiempo… - Pero es provisorio, se irá pronto a Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, - Continuó. - me parece que la está ayudando mucho a Ginny.

- Él no estará durmiendo en la habitación de mi hermana, ¿no? - Inquirió, acusadoramente. Sólo Ron podía pensar una cosa así en un momento como ese.

- No, está en la habitación de Percy. - Respondió Hermione. - Además, sería injusto que te quejaras de eso, yo también estoy acá y nadie dijo nada.

- Es diferente… - Murmuró Ron. - No hablemos de eso. - Dijo, contrariado. La apretó más fuerte. - Te extrañé.

Ella sonrió. - Yo también.

- ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche? - Murmuró.

- Si eso te hace bien… - Suspiró ella.

Se produjo un silencio. - Lo extraño. - Confesó Ron, mientras una lágrima caía limpiamente sobre el estómago de la chica. Hermione se removió y bajó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

- Ya lo sé. - Su pulgar recorrió el trayecto que la pequeña gota tomó. - Está bien que llores, Ron. Descargarte te va a hacer bien. - Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo lo más que pudo.

El aluvión se desató del interior del chico. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado estos tres días. Lloró por lo que fue, y por lo que no fue. Lloró por Fred, porque no iba a volver. Por la vida, por la muerte. Por el imprevisible futuro.

Ella estaba consternada, nunca, en su vida creyó que iba a ver a la persona que más amaba en el mundo en ese estado deplorable, ahí bajo sus brazos. Era frágil como un cristal, tenía miedo de romperlo. Removió los dedos en su pelo y lo meció suavemente.

Secaba cada lágrima que caía, pero era en vano: ahí llegaban tres más para reemplazarla.

Estuvieron minutos, horas, no lo supo, hasta que Ron se tranquilizó y enterró nuevamente su cara en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, mientras su respiración se volvió acompasada y profunda.

Y se deslizó por toboganes de risa y arena de cristal.

* * *

Perdón por el intervalo filosófico, pero era necesario.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
